


Hidden Comfort

by SleepyYoogs (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Platonic Cuddling, Roleplay, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, big brother wilbur soot, l'manburg, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SleepyYoogs
Summary: Tommy's been gaining hate ever since SMP Earth, He doesn't know how to stop it and the occurence of the DreamSMP War didn't help. With the hate from the stans and infomation that his friends find him annoying, he thinks he's a burden. Can his friends and family help?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, philza - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 228





	1. The beginning note

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book if its bad im very sorry i haven't wrote anything in months. And if Tommy says he's not okay with fanfics/ect this will be taken down and deleted

This is just a notice this is my first time writing a proper book/fanfiction, ive wroten a book before but as a joke i hope you enjoy!!! i tried my best


	2. Hidden Comfort: Hidden hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hides his feelings behind a mask

**TOMMY'S POV.**

Tommy wakes up, Another day of streaming with his friend Tubbo. 'Should I stream? I'm tempted not to' He pondered, He got up out of bed and headed down to his kitchen.

He saw his mom motioning him over towards her, "Tommy did you take your pills?" She questioned softly asking the question that made Tommy grimace. "No mom I will later," Tommy said to his mom, Walking towards the dining table ready to eat breakfast. "After I stream with my friends" He quickly said seeing her disappointed face. 

"Alright, just remember to take them," His mom said making eye contact when she said the sentence. Tommy nodded at his mother, seeing his father head down the stairs. finished with his breakfast he heads upstairs ready to start streaming, He opened discord and messaged tubbo to join a vc as he logged on to the server. yet to start streaming he remembered Wilbur had a surprise to tell him. 

**'CLICK'** Tommy heard as Tubbo joined the voice channel, "Hey Tommy!' Tubbo said in they're usually cheerful voice. "Helloo" Tommy said with a deadpan tone, as he started running around Pogtopia waiting for Wilbur to join the call. **'CLICK'** he heard again as Wilbur joined, 

"Hello Tommy, Tubbo. how are you" Wilbur asked, the question heard in his voice. "Hey Wilbur, I'm good," Tommy said responding to Wilbur, As the hairs started standing on the back of his neck as his anxiety started forming. 'What is Wilbur going to say?' 'does he hate me?" he thought as the questions at the back of his head started to come forward.


	3. Hidden Comfort: Hidden love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to hide his feelings from Wilbur and tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update I'm a right chat? 😼 can I get a poggers in the comments

**TOMMYS'S POV**

'Oh no,' Tommy thought his brain going 1000 miles per hour, The tremors in his hands twitching as he thinks about all the bad situations. "Tommy are you ok," Wilbur asked probably hearing the hitch in his breath, Tommy panicked trying to figure out to say in response. As he slowly took off his headphones and walked silently toward his bedroom door, He opened and closed it making it sound like he was afk. 

"Tubbo!! Wilbur!!" he said clearly faking his tone, (not that he could tell) Wilbur noticed his slight change of tone but decided to drop it, he would talk to him later. "Ok do you guys want to know the surprise?' Wilbur exclaimed ready to tell the two teens. 

"Yes!!!" Both Tubbo and Tommy said with excitement, 'Hm,' Tommy wondered thinking about what it could be, The tremors in his hand less noticeable as he slightly calmed down. "Okay, There's going to be a Twitch Con in London and I'm going to attend." " Now I was wondering if I bought the tickets for you guys to come, would you guys come to meet everyone," Wilbur said without wasting a breath, To say Tommy was shocked that would be an understatement.   
  


"OMG!" Tommy shouted quickly saying sorry to his mum, "Are you serious?' He quickly followed up making sure it wasn't a joke. "Yea!" Tubbo said being excited as well," As he was thinking about what Wilbur said he was roaming around the SMP looking over the 'Manburg'. 

"Wait! wait.." Tommy said needing to take his medication, "Ok" Both his friends said thinking nothing of it. 

He quickly ran to his bathroom and his breath came out in short gasps, obviously the beginning of an anxiety attack. he quickly closed and slid down his bathroom door his tears coming out slowly but surely coming down his face, as his sobs progressed he became louder unaware of his surroundings. 

He didn't realize he was too loud the noise of the sobs going threw the door, "What is that?" Wilbur questioned hearing the sad sobs emitting from Tommy's mic. "I don't know" Tubbo replied clearly worried for they're best friend safety. "Tommy!" Wilbur said trying to be loud to make his voice be heard by Tommy 

Tommy sniffled heading back to the mic feeling better now he's taken his meds, he looked too sad to do face cam he needed to make an excuse. He quickly put his headset on announcing he's back, 

Noticing the lack of sound he quickly asked "Guys are you okay?" Tommy asked worried they heard him crying, "Tommy are you ok?" Wilbur softly asked slightly hesitating as he asked the teen the question. 

"No no no no no no" Tommy Thought as his brain was shutting down, What was he going to do? Would his friends find him weird..? Would they leave him...... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted

I've decided with school going on I'm to busy to continue this book. I'll be leaving it for deletion and I will write in the future, 

But right now I can't and I love writing this book. But I'm to busy to continue


End file.
